


Outgrowing Your Box

by TailorNorata



Series: Tumblr Short Stories [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, mention of darkrooms, mention of sex in a darkroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: “Before I saw you in the club all you were to me was Allison’s dad, a parent of a friend of mine. Well and a scarily skillful hunter who can hold his own in any comfrontation, no matter if physically or intellectually…so in a way a person I might have been equally intimidated, impressed and inspired by. A person I might see as a role model even.”





	Outgrowing Your Box

Someone cleared their throat next to Stiles. **  
**

He ignored it and tried to continue reading his book, if the person had a problem they would have to voice it properly.

The person, from the sound of it a guy, cleared his throat again and Stiles barely managed not to roll his eyes but decided not to be difficult today.

At least not very.

“In need of a cough drop?” he asked, still not looking up.

“I’d actually prefer a conversation with you.”

Stiles recognized the voice and flailed his arms around, dropping his book and halfway jumping out of the chair he had been sitting in.

“WHAT…the fuck dude?!”

He had yelped the first word and then hissed the rest, trying to lower his voice and not disturb the other visitors in the public library.

Chris Argent, good looking as the devil in a grey shirt, black leather jacket, tight jeans and worn out boots picked up the book Stiles had dropped, handed it back to him and then looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Stiles took the book reluctantly.

There were many things he did not feel like doing right now, one very high up on his list was talking to Chris Argent. Or doing anything in general with the guy.

His lips felt dry at the thought of speaking with him.

Getting his brain to desex his thoughts when it came to Chris was hard enough as it was.

He didn’t need the real life version making it even harder.

He’d actually prefer for Chris to keep from making anything hard for him.

Because all that could result in was a lot of awkwardness and embarrassment.

He licked his lips and tried to say something.

His throat was dry too and he had to swallow twice.

“Is there some kind of way for me to not do that?”

Chris stared down at him for a moment like he was actually contemplating the question before answering dry as the desert.

“No.”

 

Well, great then…unless he felt like magically blasting the guy in public Stiles could hardly do anything to get out of this situation.

Physically he had not the slightest chance.

And not only because this was Chris Fucking Argent, trained as a soldier since childhood to fight opponents with superhuman strength and speed.

But also because being close to Chris, breathing in his scent, feeling his warm, strong hands on his shoulder or arm, hearing his smooth, deep voice and seeing his everything was overwhelming.

Ever since that unfortunate encounter Stiles could not undo the realisation of what a dream Chris Argent was.

It was frankly also embarrassing how long it had taken him to realize it in the first place.

Begrudgingly Stiles nodded “Okay then, I guess. You wanna do this right here?”

Chris shook his head slightly.

“I’ll buy you a coffee, I don’t want to disturb the other visitors.”

 

That was reasonable.

Under any other circumstances Stiles would probably have felt joy about being treated to a coffee.

Right now he mainly felt like a vaguely humanoid shaped bag of ants.

But he nodded again and let Chris take the lead.

 

The short walk to the closest Café was entirely silent and Stiles was purposefully trying to not think too much about what the upcoming conversation might be like.

He simply tried to remind himself to hope for the best, whatever that was and be prepared for the worst - probably embarrassment and ridicule.

They sat down in a corner as far away from the few other customers as possible.

Chris sat down first, in the spot with the best overview of the room and every door.

Stiles could sit across from Chris, having most of the room in his back, which would make him even more uncomfortable, or sit with the other wall of their corner booth in his back. Which meant there was little more than a table corner separating him from the hunter.

He decided having a wall in his back would help more with his nervosity than being close to Chris would fuel it.

The waitress came almost right away and both of them ordered coffee, black, no cream, no sugar.

Usually Stiles wasn’t one to go for that, but he didn’t feel like ordering something more elaborate, his mind was otherwise occupied.

“So…” Chris started when the young lady had left their table.

He was leaned forward, hands lying on the table, folded and giving him the impression of resolve and calm.

“You’re avoiding me, right?”

Stiles blinked and then looked down at Chris’ hands.

Not even now he could entirely shake the thoughts of what those hands could do to him.

He swallowed and nodded again before croaking “Yeah…”

Chris leaned back at that, crossing his arms.

“Do you have a problem with men having s-”

“It’s not the gay part. Jesus, I’m so straight I could pass the food industry’s beauty standards for bananas, okay?”

He saw the guy raise his eyebrows at the interruption, then tilt his head, apparently contemplating something.

Stiles wasn’t sure if he should say something else but then Chris was already speaking again.

He was clearly determined to get to the bottom of this.

“Admittedly it’d have been weird for you to be in a gay club if you had an issue with it. Ok, so you saw me fuck a guy in a club’s darkroom. What’s the problem? The fact you didn’t expect me to be interested in men? The fact your best friend is my son in law? Are you just generally uncomfortable with sex? Or nudity? I would really like to put this past us.”

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

Usually Stiles was a great liar. He was good enough by now to even fool most of the werewolves. Admittedly, Boyd and Peter could still sometimes pick up on it but he was working on that.

But right now, right here?

Anything fake he might try to say to get Chris off his track would probably not work.

He just didn’t have enough control over his body at the moment.

As if Chris had read Stiles’ thoughts - he had probably read Stiles body language instead - he reached out and took Stiles hand to place index and middle finger over his wrist, feeling his pulse.

“Tell me Stiles.”

God, that fucking voice!

How was such a simple order giving him goosebumps and making his heart beat in his head?

He tried to control his shallow breathing so it’d not turn into a panting or anything.

Should he really say it?

If he did, this conversation would probably end real quick.

At least then it’d be over, even if Chris might be the one avoiding him then.

He licked his lips and opened his mouth but couldn’t get out a tone.

He closed his mouth again and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and calmly, organizing his thoughts.

With more determination he opened his eyes again.

Okay, he would say it.

“All right. But just know this probably won’t help making things less weird between us.”

Chris kept his serious, inquisitive expression.

“I’ll take that risk.”

“Okay….” Stiles took another deep breath and looked at Chris’ hand around his wrist while speaking.

“Before I saw you in the club all you were to me was Allison’s dad, a parent of a friend of mine. Well and a scarily skillful hunter who can hold his own in any comfrontation, no matter if physically or intellectually…so in a way a person I might have been equally intimidated, impressed and inspired by. A person I might see as a role model even.”

He licked his lips, why did they already feel so dry again?

Should he really continue?

Looking up was a mistake, because now he could not pull himself away from Chris’ intense gaze.

He started worrying his bottom lip without even registering it really.

Chris squeezed Stiles’ wrist.

“And after you saw me?”

His expression seemed a lot more vulnerable and open than moments ago.

Maybe Stiles’ words had brought down Chris’ wards a little.

Stiles wasn’t sure if he was imagining things but he felt like there was serious worry hidden underneath curiosity and confusion.

He continued.

“Afterwards…I saw you as a….a man for the first time.

Something about seeing you have sex totally pulled you out of all those former definitions in my worldview.

So far people I have known one way haven’t changed their place in my life.

Well, my love for Lydia might have changed from adolescent desire to platonic admiration and appreciation but…I would never really think of Scott as a sexual person. And the same goes for Allison, Melissa or Parrish…they’re registered as people I have absolutely no sexual thoughts towards. I am aware they have sex lives but like…that’s already more than I need to know…”

Chris nodded slowly.

“So you’re uncomfortably aware of me being a sexually active person now because before you saw me mainly as a parental figure in your life.”

Stiles brushed his hair back with his free hand.

“Y…yeah?”

Chris raised his brows at that.

“That was a lie…what aren’t you telling me Stiles.”

Fucking hell!

Fuck this! Fuck Chris!

“Shit…okay, look…I’m less uncomfortably aware and more uncomfortably turned on by it, okay? There you have it. I never before thought of you as fuckable or dateable. Not because you aren’t pretty damn smoking hot - I can barely understand how that didn’t register to me before - but because you were really really firmly placed in a social box labeled ‘parents’.”

He was finally able to look away from Chris face and stared down on the table.

There was his coffee.

He hadn’t even noticed the waitress bringing it over.

But there it was, black and still steaming a little.

He felt like ingesting anything right now would turn his stomach inside out.

He heard Chris’ voice next to him and was surprised at the slight amusement in its tone.

“I think the same might be happening to me right this moment.”

Stiles looked up in confusion and was caught off guard by the heat in the man’s open stare.

“Wha-uh…what?”

Chris let go of Stiles’ hand and rubbed his neck with a guilty, reluctant smile.

“I did not expect that to be your answer Stiles. I mean…you are right, you are a friend of my daughter. I would have never looked at you and seen a person whose sex life would be of any concern or interest to me…I suppose we are both a little guilty of putting the other in a box we might not really fit in anymore.”

It was Stiles turn to tilt his head with an inquisitive expression.

“Is this going where I think it is going, Chris?”

Chris’ mouth twitched into something similar to a smirk for a moment before he answered, looking close to serious, but not quite.

“I don’t know Stiles…but I might have an answer for you when you tell me in what kind of situation you think of me as a sexually active person.”

The corners of Stiles’ mouth twitched as well.

“Are you asking if I ever jerked off to the memory of you pounding that guy against the fucking wall?”

Something in Chris’ eyes lit up at that question and Stiles could feel Chris press their knees against each other under the table.

“Yes.”

 

A weird mix of excitement and fear washed over Stiles.

Was he really actively flirting with Chris Argent?

Was Chris Motherfucking Argent actively flirting with him?

Apparently.

“Well in that case; Yes. I’ve not been able to picture much else lately. I might have had a few daydreams in which it was me you’re fucking.”

Chris made a noise that seemed like a half choked groan.

“I should have known you’d be good at talking about filthy things. I’d have so much fun getting you to that headspace where you’re beyond language.”

At that Stiles had to full on grin.

“I think nobody ever told me so roundabout they’d love to get me to shut up.”

Chris flashed a grin back.

“Oh no Stiles, I’d want you to be vocal, don’t worry.”

They shared a silent moment so filled with sexual tension it had to be palpable.

Then Stiles inhaled and exhaled a deep, shaky breath.

“Okay so…your place?”

Chris took a breath as well and nodded.

“Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This isn't beta read, i am kinda sleep deprived and it's my first attempt at Stargent.  
> So idk if it's any good but it is what it is and I hope you had fun reading it :)  
> Feel encouraged to comment, it makes me very happy!


End file.
